


Kurapika and Leorio's Typical Sunday

by Miro (KuroTsubasa)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family-ish?, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTsubasa/pseuds/Miro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble/Fic family au of Kurapika and Leorio ft. typical things they do on a sunday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurapika and Leorio's Typical Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> So yea this is my gift for ky995/kris for the hxhsecretsanta! I hope you like this because it's actually my first time writing Kurapika and Leorio ; v;'''
> 
> Minor Update: I was going through some of my old fics and then I remembered (I'm so sorry for being late orz) that these ideas were not from me, but from other people's headcanons I found on tumblr;;;;; I've lost a bunch of my tumblr messages so I can't credit exactly who's ideas was whos, but if by chance you see a headcanon that is yours and I haven't credited you plEASE leave a comment I'm honestly so sorry OTL

Rays of light seeped through the navy blinds, shining onto the couple who were still snuggled together in bed with a smile on their lips. Leorio’s arm was loosely draped over Kurapika, his other arm acting as a cushion. It was a Sunday morning, and neither had anything urgent they needed to do. It was a day of pure relaxation.

Kurapika suddenly flinched, brows furrowing and his hands gripping the sheets harder than they should. Leorio gave a lazy yawn and hugged Kurapika closer, lips pressing soft kisses against Kurapika's creased brows. Leorio knew very well that no matter what, Kurapika will most likely always be haunted by his past memories with nightmares Leorio couldn’t imagine, but he knows that comforting the other with the most and the best he can do was enough.

Suddenly, Kurapika grabbed onto Leorio’s upper arm and squeezed, forcing a grunt out of Leorio. Doing his best to ignore the pain, Leorio began to caress Kurapika’s back gently with his other arm, whispering soft and reassuring words into Kurapika’s ear. Eventually, Kurapika’s body relaxed and his hand loosened around Leorio’s upper arm, his breathing returning to a normal pace. A smile naturally drew across Leorio’s lips and he found himself falling to sleep again.

* * *

Kurapika placed a pile of books into the return basket, being careful so he wouldn’t damage the books. The sadness in his eyes whenever he sees a damaged book is something Leorio would keep to himself, and it was kind of cute to see so he didn’t mind it. Besides, he was only here to accompany Kurapika to pick out some new books. The two walked with Kurapika in front, eyes scanning the spines of books while making either pleased or displeased expressions without himself realising. Soon enough, they reached a little section in the far corner of the library, and Kurapika smiled. It was his favourite section of books, the type where most people considered difficult and boring, but Kurapika himself found interesting and enjoyable.

“Here again?” Leorio cringed when he realised where they were, again. Not that he had anything against books, heck he liked reading himself, but the types of books here were all just too boring. Before he met Kurapika, he thought the medical books he read were boring, but he was shown a whole new world of boringness after glimpsing through Kurapika's books.

“If you don’t want to be here, feel free to wait for me on the seats outside.” Kurapika mumbled the same thing to Leorio like every other time he complained, and without waiting for a reply, Kurapika picked a book off the shelf and dived within the world of knowledge.

Leorio grumbled and leaned against the wall, looking down at his watch to check the time, or rather how much more did he have to wait for Kurapika. _Two more hours. Fantastic._

Not even ten minutes passed and Leorio was bored out of his mind. This corner of the library had not one interesting book to him, and there weren’t any seats around unless he was somewhere far away from Kurapika. Letting out a deep sigh, Leorio looked to his front at Kurapika, who hadn’t noticed anything at all. He had to admit, this side of Kurapika was cute.

Then, an idea came to mind and Leorio grinned, stepping forward without being quiet at all since he knew that Kurapika was too concentrated on his book anyways. Leaning over so and very carefully, Leorio gently brushed Kurapika’s hair apart and kissed his exposed neck.

 

No reaction. Leorio stood back up, wondering if Kurapika was just holding in his reaction or actually didn’t feel anything. He stepped to the side, eyes searching for reddening cheeks. He leaned over Kurapika’s neck again, blowing softly onto Kurapika’s neck again. Still no reaction. _Just how much is he immersed in that book…_

A little annoyed now, Leorio raised his hands and grabbed Kurapika’s shoulder. Finally, Kurapika noticed and turned around, eyebrows creased.

“Like I told you, if you don’t want to wait here just go outside and-”

Leorio pressed his lips against Kurapika’s, cutting off the other’s sentence midway. Surprisingly, Kurapika remained still and didn’t fight back, just standing there and maybe, if Leorio guessed right, returning the kiss a little bit. The moment they separated, Kurapika turned back and his concentration went straight back to the book. Before Leorio began to complain again, Kurapika spoke again.

“That’s all you’re getting. For now.”

* * *

 

Kurapika hummed contently as he leaned back in their small bathtub, the water temperature just right. A smile naturally appeared as he felt Leorio’s back behind his own, chocolate eyes slowly closing.

For other couples a bath together meant intercourse, but for Leorio and Kurapika, it was just a time for them to relax. It was a relaxing feeling, being bare with the one you love. It was proof that the both of them were able to show their perfect and imperfect sides, and both of them have long accepted each other completely.

The air was starting to turn misty as steam rose from the bathwater, and soon faint blushes tainted both Kurapika and Leorio’s cheeks.

“Kurapika.” Leorio said. His eyes focused on Kurapika, and Kurapika alone.

“Leorio.” Kurapika responded. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back and leaned onto Leorio’s shoulder.

“Kurapika.” Leorio grinned. He leaned down just slightly and pecked Kurapika’s nose lightly.

* * *

“I’m going to close the light, ok?” Kurapika mumbled a response at Leorio’s voice that already began to sound hazy thanks to his hazy mind. The bath they took earlier was a little too steamy, but maybe the thought of another Monday just drained Kurapika this much. Somewhere behind him he could hear Leorio chuckling softly, and then the lights went out and there was nothing lighting up the room but the moonlight seeping through the blinds.

A pair of arms wrapped around his body, and soft kisses were placed on his shoulders soon after. If it weren’t for his unusually weary mind, Kurapika would’ve turned and gave Leorio more kisses. Instead, Kurapika brought up his hand and found Leorio’s in the dark, then he entwined their fingers together.

 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
